


Red Eyes, Take Warning

by illxmination



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illxmination/pseuds/illxmination
Summary: Danny assumed the worst that could happen was watching a clone of himself destabilize and melt into ectoplasm in the woods of Colorado with his unstable female clone next to him.He could not have been more wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Red Eyes, Take Warning

This was not what you would call a ‘good moment.’.

This was _the_ perfect moment to explain how fucked they were.

The screams in the cabin were everything that needed to be heard; a snarl that the female clone was alive only to serve him and his misdeeds and to pull the trigger on an immoral deed, only for her to turn against him and free the subject in question. The transformation that followed and the combined attack from the half-ghost and his female clone that sent the surprised hybrid into his most important project was unexpected, yet welcome.

It was a satisfying crash of body against machine, watching the older man crumple to the floor with the containment chamber dropping on top of him as well. It would keep him out of commission long enough to finally get the hell out of there.

At least, the teenager believed so.

“Nice!” he piped up, a hand on his hip with a grin to the girl. She offered her own smile before they turned to the sound of something moving roughly twenty feet away.

It should have done some damage; it should have messed Vlad Plasmius up in _some_ capacity. Of course, when he managed to push himself to his feet when he was _pinned under said containment chamber_ and got it to roll over with the clone facing upright, that should have said everything. That was only the beginning, though, as he rubbed his head before a sideways glance.

That was when he saw it.

“ _Prime clone destabilized, lamb chop,”_ the artificial intelligence program spoke, kneeling next to the ruined piece with a look at the horrified hybrid.

There was no good view for them to witness the creature that Plasmius had spent hours, days, _months_ putting his blood and sweat and _tears_ into… begin to dissolve away slowly into a puddle of ectoplasm. The worst knowledge that would never be known was that it was sentient; the prime clone was as human as Danielle was.

The whimpers of pain that escaped made it clear as day.

Somehow, it was the _only_ clone that seemed to matter. None of the others were given a second thought; they were sent to try (and fail) to get hands on the teenager, if only to be used for data later as to how strong he had gotten in the last two years.

Data. Ectoplasm and a statistic.

“ _Degeneration happening, sweetness.”_

Something was wrong, even _if_ Sam and Tucker were coming for his sorry and tired self. The room seemed to grow smaller, the air heavier to breathe. There was a frightening weight that began to push on his chest, watching the billionaire stare at a disembodied hand that reached out for him with another whimper.

And in a wisp of smoked energy, it was gone. A puddle of ectoplasm remained in the tube.

“No!”

Phantom swallowed.

“ _No!”_

The scream in the cabin was of anguish, anger. Horror.

**_“No!!”_ **

His heart was slamming into his chest, blood rushing to his ears. His clone was trembling next to him, hands unable to clench into fists. All they could do was stare at the figure hunched over the container with the AI of Maddie Fenton sitting on the opposite side, unmoving.

Plasmius looked up.

Usually, there was a sort of camaraderie between them that was not necessarily _amicable._ It was mutual irritation, but there was certainly a time that had them set aside their differences to work towards a common goal. Even if the reasons were certainly _immoral_ at times, they knew that together they could overcome whatever was coming.

It was a rivalry between a teenager and an old man. There were insults. There were supposed to be moments of them arguing and no one taking it seriously.

…then there was _this._

The girl, Danielle- her hands began to glow with that gentle hint of green, adrenaline spiking through her body. “I can do this,” she muttered.

The hybrid stood up, looming over his lost creation without a word. Phantom’s breathing hitched before he stepped in front of the destabilizing girl, hand out. “Wait.”

He could handle this himself, but the entire incident was a far cry from Plasmius’s usual games and small talk. The worst part was truthfully the _lack_ of small talk between the two, the absence of banter.

There was _nothing there._

Phantom took a step back as Plasmius swept an arm out from under the cape, Danielle following suit with eyes wide. Both cornered half-ghosts had instincts screaming at them with the same thought.

_Fight or **flight.**_

The more time that passed, the more that flight was the better option.

“Run,” he murmured.

She was trembling as Plasmius began to storm towards them. “What?”

“ _Run!”_ Phantom suddenly bellowed, his hand glowing before he flung a ghost ray haphazardly at the approaching man and grabbed her hand. “ _Run, Danielle!_ ”

Plasmius swung a hand at the weak attack, the ghost ray flying sideways and ripping a hole through the cabin wall. Phantom flung his hand once again- this time, it went backwards and blew another hole in the siding. Danielle gripped his hand, and the two of them jumped through the makeshift exit whilst turning invisible in the same moment.

He had no idea where they could go, but as far away from Plasmius as possible was a start. Danielle was destabilizing, and he knew he had to fix that too.

“ _The clock’s ticking, Danny, for you and your sorry excuse of a clone._

_R u n.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have this on the writing bingo card for 2021, but you know what? We're doing it. Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr!](https://feralhalfghost.tumblr.com/) Feel free to yell at me.


End file.
